Family is Most Important
by Reader4972
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't die? What if Harry had a little sister? What if Harry met the Weasley's that fateful halloween night?
1. All Hallow's Eve

**Edit (12/9/2012): fixed up a whole bunch of grammar and spelling issues no need to read if you already have**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

Albus Dumbledore rushed over to Godric's hallow feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. Seeing flashes of light coming from the small potter home and sensing the wards were down he apperated into the living room. After taking down the five death eaters that were about to kill an unconscious James, who had been subjected to the cruciatus curse, he placed James on a conjured stretcher and ran upstairs to find Lily and the two small children he found Lily unconscious under a pile of rubble in Harry's room. After removing the ruble and placing Lily on another stretcher he went over to the destroyed crib. Surprisingly Harry was unharmed other than a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He picked up Harry and handed him is toy snitch. After finding Nelly completely unharmed in the master bedroom he floo called Remus. He told Remus to come to the potter house at once. He then called Sirius. Once both men were there he handed the children to their respective godfathers, Harry to Sirius and Nelly to Remus, and they all went to St. Mungos. Once there the Headmaster explained what happened. Remus and Sirius wanted to take care of the kids but Dumbledore thought it would be better to have the children stay with someone who had experience with taking care of children. A few minutes later Molly Weasley showed up with two small redheaded kids. Harry waddled over to the small boy and handed him the snitch, they then proceeded to play with the toy. Nelly just waved to the other litter girl in Molly's arms. Dumbledore knew this would be the best place for them for the next two weeks while their parents were in the hospital

**This is my first story please be nice I like constructive criticism but flames are not welcome**


	2. Hogwarts

**Edit (12/9/2012): fixed up a whole bunch of grammar and spelling issues no need to read if you already have**

**Hey. Of the over 150 people who read this story 1 person reviewed. That is sad, that tells me that you don't want to read my story, and so after this I am not updating unless someone wants me to. Also I realized that I did not put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Well there is one there now. Speaking of disclaimers...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter**

It was a perfectly normal morning July morning at Potter Manor, when Harry sat down for breakfast with his family. Just as he was finishing his breakfast he noticed an own tapping on the window. James got up to go get the letter from the owl. As he handed the letter to Harry with a smile on his face, Harry realized it was his Hogwarts letter. With joy evident on his face, he opened the letter. Harry knew that he would get into Hogwarts, he had done accidental magic loads of times, but having actual, physical proof made it real. Nelly was happy for her brother, she really was, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad that her brother was going to Hogwarts and she still had to wait another year. She would miss him, but a least she would still be able to see Ginny. She had been friends with Ginny longer than she could remember. Ginny was like a sister to her, and one day she hoped she really would be. You see, a few weeks ago while she and Harry had been at the burrow, the girls had been talking about their brothers and Ginny let it slip that she had a crush on Harry. Nelly thought this was really sweet and they started talking about what it would be like if they were sisters.

Following breakfast, James flooed to work and Lily took Harry and Nelly to the burrow. Ever since Lily went back to work when Nelly was two, the kids were babysat by Molly. Despite the fact that the Potter's were the richest family in Wizarding Britain and no Potter in the next five generations would have to work, Lily and James had jobs as an Unspeakable and an Auror, respectively. Also, it was an extra source of income for the Weasleys that they didn't need to feel guilty about. After planning their diagon alley trip for the next day, Lily left for work.

The children busied themselves by playing four-on-four quidditch. On Charlie's team, he played keeper, George played beater, and Harry and Ginny played chaser. On Bill's team, he played keeper, Fred played beater, and Ron and Nelly played chaser. Percy didn't play because he was too busy shining the prefect badge he got. They played first to 150, Charlie's team won by 10 points. It was always a close game and almost always came down to luck.

_At diagon alley_

They decided to go to Madame Malkin's first, then Flourish and Blotts, followed by the Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Lily took Harry and Ron to Ollivander's, while James, Arthur, and Molly took the rest of the kids to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

(Taken almost directly from the book, all rights to JKR)

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. Turning to Lily he said "Oh, Lily, it seems only yesterday you were in here, buying your first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander turned back to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the  
wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to  
nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.  
"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.  
"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."  
"Well, now Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the  
shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here  
somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,  
throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very  
good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...  
"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. Lily paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander went on to find a wand for Ron. It only to three tries and Ron had the wand for him.

(End of terribly similar part)

After meeting everyone else back at the ice cream parlor they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry got a snowy white owl, that he named Hedwig, for his birthday.

_September First_

Harry was sleeping quietly when his personal house elf Libby woke him up. Yes the Potter's owned house elves. But the Potter's house elves were not bound to serve them. The Potter family was famous in the house elf world for treating their house elves with kindness and respect. They gave their house uniforms that were real clothes and had a large building on their property that was much like a small hotel for house elves. Also the elves did not have to work if they didn't want to, they worked because it was what they liked to do and the Potter's were good masters. "Libby has come to wake Master Harry up so he may eat the breakfast we house elves have made" said Libby. "Thank you Libby" said Harry before dismissing his house elf. Libby particularly liked Harry for some reason, so his parents had said that Libby was his. Libby's brother, Blinky, seemed to particularly like Nelly too. After getting dressed, Harry went down to breakfast. He thought breakfast tasted better than usual that morning, but maybe it was just because today he was going to go to Hogwarts. After breakfast, Harry kept telling everyone they had to hurry up so they could beat the Weasleys.

Once they got to Kings Cross, James went through the barrier with Harry and Lily went with Nelly. James helped Harry put his stuff in a compartment. When they got back off the train so that Harry could say good-bye, they saw the Weasleys Harry told Ron what compartment his stuff was in so that he could put his trunk there. With good byes all around they got on the train.

Harry sat in a compartment with Ron, Fred, and George.

"So Harry..."said Fred

"...we were thinking..."said George

"...now that you and Ron are at Hogwarts..."

"...we could all pull pranks together..."

"...like your dad and Sirius and Remus..."

"...we could call ourselves the marauders..."

"...just like they did..."

"...so what do you think?" they said together

"Umm, I'll think about it" Harry replied. With that they talked about quidditch for the rest of the ride. At one point a girl and a boy came to see if they had seen the boy's toad. When the got to hogsmeade, they split up so that Harry and Ron could go over to the boats and Fred and George to the carriages. Harry and Ron got into a boat with the girl and boy from earlier. They found out that the girl was Hermione Granger and she was a muggle-born. The boy's name was Neville Longbottom and he was a pure-blood, not that he and his family cared about all that pure-blood rubbish.

A witch, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, brought them into the Great Hall. They found that they would be sorted by an old hat. After the hat was placed on a stool, the hat started to sing

_(Taken directly from the book all rights to JKR)_

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

_(End of quote)_

While he was waiting for his turn he noticed that Hermione and Neville were sorted into gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was sorted into slytherin. Harry had heard about the Malfoy family from his dad. When Harry's name was called there was a lot of whispering. He was used to his fame but he still hated it. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. He heard the hat talking in his head "hmm. Interesting you could do well in slytherin yet you don't want to be in that house. However, you could do equally well and maybe even better in GRYFFINDOR." Harry jumped off the stool amid large amounts of cheering from the gryffindor table. Fred and George screamed "we got Potter". He sat across from the Weasley twins. Soon Ron was sorted into gryffindor as well and he sat down beside Harry. After a few more people were sorted, Dumbledore got up and said a few words ending with "tuck in". Harry noticed that the Hogwarts food was just as good as the food at home. When they finished Dumbledore made his start of term notices. Then Percy led the first years to the dormitory (the password was Caput Draconis).

**Alright so there is the second chapter, thank you to Say-Hey345 for being my first ever reviewer. Also thank you to anyone else who favorited/alerted my story. I am looking for a beta, I don't care if you are an actual beta on this site or not as long as you get the job done. Finally I just wanted to say that if it seems like I'm writing in some strange dialect that is because I am a Canadian who lived in Canada till I was 10, and I moved to the USA 4 years ago, and Harry Potter is British so yeah.**


	3. Classes

**Disclaimer: not British=no ownership of Harry Potter anything that looks really ****familiar ** is JKR's

Harry and Ron had no trouble the following week with finding their classes because Harry's father had given him the second marauder's map. After the marauders had lost the first map they made a second one, as they figured that was easier than taking the map back from Filch. They later found out that Fred and George had the first one. So far, Charms was most fun, Transfiguration was most interesting, History of Magic was most boring, Defense Against the Dark Arts was most stupid, Herbology was most unexpected, and Astronomy was most tiring. Finally, they had double potions with the Slytherins. After roll call, Snape suddenly asked Harry "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir" said Harry.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Well a bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat, but I'm sure you have one in your potions stores"

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same and it also goes by the name of aconite"

"Well I see you take after your mother when it comes to potions" Harry was if fact good at potions due to the fact that before school started his mum, who was quite the potions mistress herself, had gone through the whole potions book with him and helped him brew all the potions, and explained why you had to add certain ingredients and when you had to add them. She also taught him many first year charms as that was her best subject. Harry's father helped him with transfiguration and DADA. Harry was able to practice underage magic at home due to the fidelius charm placed on Potter Manor for privacy. They had the rest of the class to brew a cure for boils. This one was easy for Harry, and try as he might Snape could find nothing wrong with it. Harry even managed to save Neville before he made a disastrous mistake, but Snape still took points for helping him. At the end of the lesson, Harry couldn't help but think that Snape hated him. It was decided that Potions was hardest class.

Back in the common room, there was a notice that said first year Slytherins and Gryffindors had flying lessons together starting Thursday. Harry and Ron then went over to Fred and George. "We want to join you in reforming the marauders" said Harry.

"Excellent" the twins said at the same time. Harry then went off to write a letter to his family.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Nelly,_

_The first week has been great although people gawking at me are getting a little old. Also, I feel like Professor Snape hates me. Do you have any idea why? Nelly, please remember that while I'm at Hogwarts you are allowed to use my broom whenever you want._

_Love, Harry_

At breakfast Thursday morning, when the mail came, Neville, Ron, and Harry got letters. Ron's was his parents congratulating him on becoming a Gryffindor. Neville's was the same although his parents also sent him a remembrall. Harry's letter looked like this:

_Dear Harry, _

_We know the gawking is annoying, but they will get use to you. Professor Snape doesn't hate you, he hates all Gryffindors. Also, that was really nice of you to allow you sister to ride your broom, Ron wouldn't allow Ginny to ride his. _

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Ron, why won't you let Ginny ride your broom?" asked Harry.

"Because, it's my broom," said Ron.

"So, I let Nelly ride mine,"

"And, I still don't understand why"

Harry quickly scrawled a note to his parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad _

_Please tell Nelly to share my broom with Ginny. Thank you._

_Love, Harry_

At 3:30 they went down to flying lessons. When they were all there, Madam Hooch told them to put their right hand over the broom and say up. Very few peoples' brooms lifted off the ground. Harry's Ron's and Draco's were among the ones that did. After every one managed to get their brooms up, Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms. Harry and Ron smiled when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get". She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would his parents say when they found out? Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" 'Wood?' Thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a Broomstick, Potter?"

"No," said Harry.

"Have you ever played Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well, Dad, Nelly, and I throw a quaffle around sometimes and we play 4-on-4 with the Weasleys" He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. Harry nodded.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I have a Cleansweep six" said Harry

I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father will have be proud," she said, "youngest seeker in a century"

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Let's just say life got in the way and leave it at that.**


End file.
